1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic testing apparatus and a testing method thereof, which are adapted for fast testing variation of reaction line so as to drastically improve a testing efficiency.
2. The Prior Arts
Biochemistry inspection has become a routine item of body check. However, a result of a biochemistry inspection may vary according to factors of the operators. For example, a urine pregnancy test reagent which is widely sold in the market is adapted for testing a concentration of human chorionic gonadotropin (HCG) existed in urine. The reagent is adapted for an immunity inspection method mainly relying upon a chromatography inspection, in corporation with the specific binding between antigens and antibodies, to directly identify an inspection result by naked eyes. However, reading results by naked eyes often cause error. Especially when a single color reaction line is light and blur, different operators may obtain different testing results.
Correspondingly, there has been developed an electronic testing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, there is shown an isometric view of such an electronic testing apparatus. The electronic testing apparatus includes a housing 1 and a lid 15. The housing 1 has a display 11 disposed thereon for displaying a digital detection result. The lid 15 includes an absorber. In operation, the user removes the lid 15 from the housing 1, and dips the absorber in the sample, e.g., urine, for 15 to 20 seconds. And then the user lids the lid back to prevent a leakage therefrom. After several minutes, a detection result will be displayed on the display showing that whether the user is pregnant.
Referring to FIG. 2, there are shown internal components of a conventional electronic testing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional electronic testing apparatus includes a testing paper 200, a light shelter 210, and a circuit board 220. The testing paper 200 has an end fixed to the light shelter 210, and another end connected to an absorber. The testing paper includes a C line and a T line. The C line represents a control line, and the T line represents a testing line. The C line reflects a quality and concentration standard of the test item. The light shelter 210 includes a light sheltering mask 211, and three windows 212. The circuit board 220 includes an IC controller 223 and three light sources 221 disposed thereon. There are two light detectors 222 correspondingly disposed beneath the first light source and the third light source, respectively. The light sheltering mask 211 of the light shelter 210 shelters the three light sources 221 and the two light detectors 222. The three windows 212 of the light sheltering mask 211 configure three light sheltering chambers, respectively. The three light sheltering chambers respectively and correspondingly shelter the three light sources 221, so as to prevent interference to the light detectors 222 by adjacent light. Further, there are three windows 212 configured at the light sheltering chambers, in correspondence to three upper openings of the three light sources.
The testing paper 200 is positioned on the light shelter 210. The C line and the T line of the testing paper 200 are aligned to the first and the third windows 212, respectively, so as to allow light from the first light source and light from the third light source to illuminate on the C line and the T line, respectively. The two light detectors 222 test light reflected from the C line and the T line. The IC controller 223 receives a detection signal from the light detector 222 for determining response statuses of the C line and the T line.
However, such the conventional electronic testing apparatus disadvantageously requires three light sources, which require much cost. Further, the light sheltering mask of the light shelter is required to configure three individual spaces which shelters light from the others. Such light sheltering chamber structure is complicated, and need to be further improved.